Bitte nicht
by la petite fille noire
Summary: Harry und Draco sind zusammen... sogar verlobt.. sie machen Urlaub in Plymouth eher hintergründig ich beschreibe einen Abend an dem es zerbricht... Oneshot.


**Tränke**

**by la petite fille noire**

disclaimer: I don't own anything, no Characters, no Plot, nothing.. I just borrow them and play with them.

Ich hoffe es gefällt:

--------

"Wie lange geht das schon? ... Hm? ... Wars nur einmal..? Oder Tage... Wochen... gar MONATE?"

Er tigert im Raum umher.

"Hör auf, lass es mich erklären... bitte!"

"Herrgott... erklären... was willst du mir denn da erklären? Du hast ihn gefickt... oder hatte er dich?"

Der junge, dunkelhaarige Mann steht wie versteinert da.

"Lass das... verdammt noch mal..."

"Was soll ich lassen? Hm? Wer war derjenige der mit einem anderen ins Bett gegangen ist? Also.. na los... sag schon... Hast du dich ficken lassen? Oder hast du ihn gefickt...? Nein.. ich glaube du hast dich ficken lassen..."

Harry setzt sich auf die kalten Steinplatten bei einer großen Glasfront. Bläuliche Lichtspiele zeichnen sein Gesicht.

"Hör auf damit.. lass es mich doch erklären... es war... naja... also... ich wa-"

"ERKLÄREN?" schreit der hochgewachsene Blonde, "du hast mit meinem verdammten Patenonkel gevögelt! Ich habe euch gesehen... Der einzige Mensch der noch Familie für mich war.. Du und Severus... IHR WART DIE VERDAMMT NOCH MAL EINZIGEN, DIE FAMILIE SIND... Du weißt doch genau was Familie ist... Du weißt genau was du damals immer vermisst hast... Willst du mir das jetzt heimzahlen? Das du nie eine Familie hattest?"

Der große dunkle Raum und seine Schatten scheinen die schmale Figur des jungen Mannes fast zu verschlucken. Man sieht nur seine sanften Züge im surrealen Licht des Mondes.

"Denk was du willst... frag ihn doch! Frag deinen wunderbaren Patenonkel der deinen Verlobten fickt."

Das leise Flüstern scheint die Sekunden im Raum greifbar zu machen.

"Sei froh um meine Selbstdisziplin. Sonst würde dein Blut jetzt an dieser Glasscheibe kleben."

Kalte, zischende Laute. Sie klingen so endgültig.

Eine einzelne Träne rinnt die Wange des von _der _Narbe gezeichneten Gesichts hinab.

Ungesehen.

Der Erbe der Malfoylinie stürmt hinaus.

---------

Ein Mann. Groß. Dunkel.

Man sieht ihm an, dass er respektiert wird.

Er strahlt Ruhe... und Selbstbewusstsein aus.

Ein unheilvolles Grinsen huscht über sein Gesicht.

Dann langt der Zauberer nach einem kleinen, massiven Glas mit vielen kleinen Subjekten als Inhalt.

Er greift sich ein Bestimmtes heraus.

Man erkennt das es ein Haar ist, mittellang, wahrscheinlich dunkel.

Er gibt es in die Phiole, in seiner Linken, der Inhalt reagiert kurz mit Bläschenbildung, dann wird es wieder verschlossen und verschwindet in der Robe.

Man merkt wie der Mann mühsam versucht sein Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

---------

"Hey Kleiner.."

Zuckendes Licht. Hämmernder Bass.

Kurzzeitig erhellte Gesichter.

Zwei Männer, einer etwas kleiner als der andere.

Sie sitzen beieinander, auf Barhockern.

Der Blonde hockt da, Ellbogen auf die Theke gestützt, ein Glas in beiden Händen, der Blick starr auf das, mit dunkler Flüssigkeit und Eiswürfeln, gefüllte Glas gerichtet.

Der andere, etwas älter, um die 28, mittellanges bläulich bis schwarzes Haar, gepierct, legt eine Hand auf die Schulter des Blonden.

"Was'n los?"

Ein Brummen und die Hand wird abgeschüttelt.

"Soll ich dir einen ausgeben?"

Fünf Gläser später grinst der Blonde den Mann nett aber doch sehr betrunken an.

--------

"Oh Gott... bitte... bitte... ja... oh fuck... na los... ohh shit..."

Ein knieender Mann, blond, nach vorne gebeugt wird in einem harten, gleichmäßigen und schnellen Rythmus nach vorne gestoßen, stöhnt bei jeder Bewegung.

Hinter ihm, ebenfalls kniend, aber aufrecht. Seine Hände liegen auf den Hüften des jüngeren Mannes, zieht ihn immer wieder an sich heran, er schwitzt, keucht, genießt.

"Oh Gott... es ist so eng... so geil..."

Minuten später liegen sie nebeneinander.

Auf einmal stöhnt der Dunkelhaarige.

Plötzlich werden seine Haare länger, seine Gliedmaßen formen sich neu und dann liegt ein vollkommen anderer Mensch neben dem Blonden.

Dieser hebt den Kopf, sieht hinüber.

Ein spitzer Schrei folgt.

"NEIN... NEIN, nicht du... das kann doch nich wahr sein. Es kann nicht wahr sein... WIE KONNTEST DU NUR? Warum..? WARUM ZUR HÖLLE?"

Das Grinsen breitet sich über das Gesicht des Mannes aus.

Draco rafft seine Sachen zusammen, flüchtet aus dem Zimmer.

--------

Drei Stunden später, Plymouth.

Rauschendes Meer, immer noch Dunkelheit und Mondschein.

Man sieht eine Person. Zusammengekauert liegend, umspült von den Wellen, das Gesicht meist zur Hälfte unter Wasser.

Das Kleidung saugt sich voll mit dem eiskalten Wasser.

Man sieht eine zweite Person... sie rennt auf die erste zu, voller Verzweiflung.

"Nein,... bitte nicht... bitte nicht... ich wusste doch nicht... hättest du es doch bloß erklärt."

Sie stürzt sich auf den Mann im Wasser, birgt den Kopf in ihrem Schoß und streichelt seine Wange.

Er zieht ihn aus dem kalten Wasser, weiter auf den Strand, der Sand fängt sich auf der feuchten Haut.

"Es tut mir so leid... so leid...ich wollte doch nicht..."

Sanftes Flüstern am Ohr des jungen Mannes.

--------

"Ja... genau das habe ich getan... Ich konnte es doch nicht mit ansehen... ER... mit diesem... Flittchen... mit diesem dummen kleinen Halbblut... Also habe ich diesen Jungen verführt... ich hatte gesagt ich wollte mit ihm Reden... wegen Draco... hatte ihn zu verstehen gegeben das ich die Beziehung verbessern wollte... Wie konnte er sich nur mit diesem... Potter... abgeben? Er hätte alles haben können... aber doch nicht ihn.. Nur ein kleiner Liebestrank... Eine Tasse Tee... mit drei oder vier Tropfen... es war der Fick... zwar nicht so gut wie mit Draco selber… aber es war geil... naja... es ist einfach... diesen Körper mit Vielsafttrank... ich hatte mir den Körper ja auch nur mit dem ‚Imperio' geliehen..."

Das murmelte der Mann vor sich hin. Er stand vor einer Frau. Sie waren ein Paar. Aristokratisch. Stolz. Reinblutig. Inzestuös.

--------

Ich bitte um Reviews. Nicht gebetat, wer will, kann gerne, brauch sich nur melden. Bitte um konstruktive Kritik, evtl auch Lob, jedenfalls ist jeder Kommentar erwünscht.


End file.
